Outlaws Have Brothers
by LongLostLove
Summary: Takes place immediatly after November 27's episode. Some "close encouters" with Gage and Sydney and reveils an all new enmey, "The Chairman"'s brother, know as. "The Avenger" Enjoy! :) (note: There is not a lot of Volience in this one, but there will be A
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Walker Texas Ranger: Outlaws Have Brothers Part 1  
  
*Note: Takes place IMMEDIATLY after November 24's eppy  
  
Everyone watched as Buzz jumped up and hugged Gage with delight as she found out she had been granted a full pardon. She broke away from Gage's hug and asked, "How on earth did you guys pull this off?"   
  
Walker looked at her and Gage and answered, "Gage went over to prison and pulled a few strings."   
  
"Aw handsome you shouldn't have." Buzz said to Gage. "Now that I have to thank you for. What's say we grab some dinner. All of us! We've worked so hard and now we have won! So let's celebrate!"   
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sydney replied.   
  
"All right. Let's go!"  
  
****  
  
In Chicago, at The Chairman's abandoned headquarters, a man entered. With a stone cold heart he wandered his brother's main office. He had revenge on his mind. He had his best men beside him. He was the best damn crime lord in history. In his mind anyway. His brother, otherwise known as "The Chairman", was weak and useless. He swore to himself not 10 minutes ago that he would avenge his brother's death by his own bomb.   
  
He would have his revenge. And he would start with that pesky Task Force. One by one, in a certain order, he would pick them off. He had pulled up the files on each of them. Everyone on that Task Force. He knew enough about there personal life to make this as painful as the death of his brother.   
  
First on his self-constructed death list, Sydney.  
  
He pulled up file after file on each of them. Because he would have his just revenge. Or name isn't The Avenger.   
  
****  
  
So they all gather at the Bar. Fun and rejoicing over a good days work.   
  
"So Buzz, what are you planning on doing now?" Ranger Walker asked.   
  
"I don't know yet. Sydney, do you mind me staying with you a little longer?" Buzz asked.   
  
"Yeah sure, as long as you need." Sydney answered.   
  
"Good. Then I'm gonna stick around awhile." Buzz said.  
  
"You know Walker," Gage said, "Buzz is a pretty good hacker, best yet in fact, couldn't we use someone like her down at the station?"   
  
Buzz held her breathe. "I think you're right Gage. Buzz, would you like-"  
  
"Yes! Oh yes!" Buzz exclaimed with much excitement, "Thank you so much handsome." Buzz said leaning toward Gage. "Now I just simply must thank you for gettin' a jail bird like me a job, pulling few strings to get me out, and for being so darn nice!" Buzz kissed Gage very quickly on the lips.   
  
"Whoa-ho-ho!" Trivet hollered mockingly.  
  
Sydney's cheeks flushed. "I'm going to the bar to grab a soda, anyone else want something?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'll come with ya'." Buzz said jumping from her seat.   
  
They both walked to the bar and while the bartender got their drinks Buzz looked at Sydney and said, "I hope you didn't mind Syd."   
  
Sydney looked up and said, "Mind what?"   
  
"Oh you know what. Me kissin' handsome over there." Buzz answered nodding toward Gage and the others.  
  
"Now why would I mind? Gage and me are just friends. Co-workers. So why would I mind?" Sydney answered.  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that your cheeks turned as red as a rose back there and then you suddenly get the urge to get drinks. Are you sure that you haven't grown fond of handsome over there?" Buzz asked.  
  
"That's just--I mean it's--No!" Sydney stumbled for words.   
  
"Whatever you say Syd. But ya' know, I think he sorta likes you." Buzz said as she got the drinks.   
  
"How--Now--Why would you think that?" Sydney asked with much curiosity but trying not to show it.   
  
"Just the way he looks at you is all. And the way you look back at him." Buzz answered quickly and then went back to the table where the party sat.   
  
"I wonder what she means by that?" Sydney asked herself.   
  
****  
  
The next day everyone but the `ol New Yorker showed up at the Rangers Station. They had plenty of extra security because they wanted to be safe if the Chairman had any friends.   
  
"Gooooood Morning Buzz, you to Syd." Gage said as he walked in.   
  
"Sleep well last night handsome?" Buzz asked.  
  
"Like a baby." Gage answered.   
  
"Mornin' Gage. Walker got a anonymous tip that there is going to be a drug trade off at Atlanta drive the old warehouse. He wants us to check it out." Sydney said.  
  
"Hum, sounds fishy to me. Is Walker sure that this isn't some sorta setup?" Gage said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. We're fine now that the Chairman is dead. Plus we can protect ourselves. Let's go." Sydney said as she walked out door.   
  
****  
  
Gage knew that something was up when no one was at the warehouse when they got out of the car. He just didn't know what. Yet.   
  
"Well, we're on time. They should already be here. What's do you think is going on?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage looked carefully around the warehouse.   
  
"Gage. What are you thinking?" Then, suddenly Gage's face turned a pale white, "Gage! What's wrong?"  
  
As Gage ran over to Sydney he yelled, "Syd!!" But it was not in time. Gage saw only one shooter. So he only knew one thing to do.   
  
It all happened so quickly Sydney wasn't quite sure what happened `till it was over. Gage pushed Sydney hard on the ground. She didn't understand why until she saw the shooter. He didn't shoot again, only the once. At first Sydney didn't understand why he stopped shooting.   
  
Then, as they both stood up Gage asked, "Syd, you okay?"   
  
It was that moment Sydney looked down and saw that Gage had his hand over his arm. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said oddly as she moved Gage's hand from  
his arm. Gage flinched hard and Sydney gasped as she saw blood on his hand and arm, "Gage you're hit!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed. It'll be fine. We just gotta get out of here." Gage said as they walked to the car. They both got in and Sydney drove.  
  
"How did you know that it was going to be a setup?" Sydney asked trying to hid her worry about Gage's arm. When Gage didn't answer she looked over and saw him unconscious on the passenger side. "Gage? Gage! Wake up! Oh darn he's lost to much blood." Sydney said to herself. She reached over and shook Gage's head with her hand slightly. Gage's face was still warm. "Gage! Gage! Don't do this to me now Gage! Gage! We've been through far to much to die this way. Come on Gage. Stay with me." Sydney was really starting to worry. She was driving as fast as she could to the hospital. "Come on Gage! Wake up!"  
  
Gage groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Syd?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm right here. Now listen to me. You've got to stay awake Gage." Sydney said, the worry easy to detect in her voice.   
  
"Syd...?" Gage breathed. He passed out again.  
  
"I am right here Gage! Gage! You have to stay awake! Gage! You better not die Gage. If you die now I'll have to raise you from the dead and kill you again for making me realize that I can't lose you now!" Sydney exclaimed to Gage, although she knew that he probably couldn't here her anymore.   
  
****  
  
Everything happened so fast after that. They took Gage out of the car in a stretcher. Sydney searched the main desk for a nurse or someone so she could ask where they took Gage. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Gage is?"   
  
The nurse looked at her clipboard. She then looked up at Sydney and said, "Doctor. She wants to know about the man just brought in named Gage."  
  
Sydney looked at the doctor who turned to her and said, "He lost a lot of blood," Sydney put a hand up to her mouth, "We gave him some blood so if he wakes up within the next couple of hours he should be okay. You can see him. He should be waking up anytime now if all went well. He is in room," The doctor looked down at his clipboard, "room 103."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Sydney said.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was thinking in her own mind. She didn't realize how much Gage meant to her in her life until he was unconscious in the car. Her face was pale with worry. She decided to call Walker later. It was more important she get to her partner now.  
  
As she turned the corner into room 103 she took a deep breathe. She saw Gage lying in the hospital bed. It drained her all the color left in her face.   
  
She rushed over to his bedside and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his hand and rubbed it as she said, "Gage. Wake up Gage. Gage, you saved me once now I'm telling you, wake up Gage." Sydney thought for a minute and said, "Gage, we've know each other a year or so right? Well, I guess I owe you the truth. You remember the time I kissed your after we learned that Walker and Alex were okay and I said it was only because I was happy? Well, that wasn't the only reason. So you see Gage, you have to wake up."  
  
Sydney waited a moment longer, still rubbing his hand.   
  
Then, suddenly, she felt Gage squeeze her as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" Gage asked.   
  
"You're okay. You're okay!" Sydney blurted out.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay what's wrong with you?" Gage grinned. "So uh, you get hit? The last thing I remember is getting in the car."  
  
"No, no I'm good. Thanks to you." Sydney said.  
  
"Nah, we're partners. That's what partners do for each other." Gage answered.  
  
It was then, a moment that took Gage totally by surprise, that Sydney put her hands on his face and kissed him long on the lips.   
  
When they broke away Gage said, "Let me guess, you did that because you're so happy?"  
  
*Note: Part 2 will be posted soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Walker Texas Ranger: Outlaws Have Brothers 2  
  
*Note: For the "Smart impared", this takes place right after Outlaws Have Brothers 1. (duh)  
  
Walker and Alex were at the station waiting for Gage and Sydney to return or call with news. They had not yet heard what had happened.   
  
"I hope that they're alright." Alex said.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. They've got each other." Walker replied.  
  
Alex smiled as she said, "And I've got you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him slowly.   
  
Just then the phone rang. Walker pulled out of the kiss and said, "Seems we never get a moment do we?" He chortled and answered the phone.   
  
After a few moments Walker hung up and turned to Alex he said, "It's Sydney, Gage was wounded. She said that he should be out within the day though. So we should get started on the case."  
  
Alex gasped quickly and said, "Oh my. I'm glad he'll be alright. So is Sydney on her way here?"  
  
"No, she said that she is gonna stay with Gage `till he is out." Walker said. He grinned and gave Alex a look that said, "You remember when we were like this?"  
  
****  
  
Sydney turned back into Gage's room and said, "I just got off the phone with Walker. He said that they were going to look in the warehouse and such."  
  
Gage nodded and said, "Doc said I can leave as soon as they get some test results back. So with any luck I can return to the station today."  
  
"You make sure you take it easy thought." Sydney said with a little worried still in her tone.   
  
"Don't worry Syd. Besides, we work together anyway. Speaking of that, shouldn't you be getting to the station?" Gage said raising his eyebrow.  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "I asked Walker if I could stay and leave with you."  
  
Gage grinned and said, "You asked?"   
  
Sydney turned around and pulled up a chair to sit down. Then she said, "Yep. We need to talk."  
  
Gage replied, "I think you're right."   
  
"Gage..." Sydney thought for words.  
  
"Sydney..." Gage tried to started but couldn't find the words either.  
  
"Look, maybe we should just say what we feel." Sydney suggested.  
  
"Okay...who's going first?" Gage asked.  
  
"Well...since neither of us want to really be embarrassed by going first, just say it and I'll say it at the same time." Sydney said.  
  
"Okay. Syd," Gage started.  
  
"Gage..." Sydney started.  
  
"I'm in love with you." They both said at the exact same time.   
  
Gage grinned and said, "You love me?"  
  
Sydney shook her head and smiled as she said, "Yeah I love you. But you love me too!"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gage said.   
  
Sydney leaned closer to Gage before she said, "I'm going to kiss you now."   
  
Gage leaned closer to her and said, "How about I meet you in the middle?"  
  
And indeed, they sure as hell met in the middle.   
  
****  
  
The Avenger swore under his breathe as he was told that Sydney was not hit. He was comforted by the fact that Gage was.   
  
This cold-hearted fool knew exactly what his next move would be. He decided on another course of action. He would kill them all at once. As many together as possible.   
  
An idea struck his twisted mind like a bolt of lightening. He quickly got to his computer to see if his plan was possible.   
  
In minutes, he found that it was. He wanted them to die a awful and painfully slow death. One that would avenge his brother's death. He figured on cutting them down, two by two maybe.   
  
It was time to make some calls, and set it up.   
  
He made special arrangements for two of his targets to get picked up at the station, and the other two later when they come out to rescue the previous two. His only problem was figuring out which would go first. He figure that  
the first two that are scene will go. They would be brought to a fast food place down the road. He made sure that the place had a freezer.   
  
****  
  
"Okay, now you admit it! You were not just happy!" Gage exclaimed to Sydney in the car. Gage wouldn't be able to drive for a couple of days. His arm  
didn't need a sling. He just had a thin bandage on it.   
  
Sydney smirked as she answered, "Oh...fine! It was more than just that-"  
  
"-I knew it!" Gage said laughing. Sydney laughed too.   
  
"Okay okay! Alright! But now you admit, you liked it!" Sydney said.  
  
"I sure did!" Gage explained without even a hint of shyness, "I mean, come  
on! I am human." Gage chuckled along with Sydney.   
  
There was a sort pause before Sydney said, "So have you thought about what we are going to tell Walker and everyone else?"   
  
"Well, I haven't really thought about that..." Gage paused, "I'm still trying to get over the shock." Gage laughed.  
  
Sydney laughed right along with him, and for now, that's all she wanted to be doing.   
  
They pulled up at a diner to pick up a really late lunch. They sat down on 2 stools at the counter/bar. The waiter look familiar to Gage for some odd reason. He figured it was nothing.   
  
Gage ordered a cheeseburger with fries and Sydney said that same. After that, Gage turned his head and just looked at Sydney. She could feel him looking at her after a couple of seconds. She looked at him and asked, "What?"   
  
Gage smiled and said, "I just can't get over it is all."  
  
Sydney would of played with his mind and asked him what exactly he meant by that but, she already knew perfectly well. So she smiled and looked right back at him. It's all she could do. It's all she wanted to do.   
  
*Note: Sorry this was short, but I didn't want you to wait to long. Number 3 is coming your way sometime before Saturday! It probably will be longer because it will be the last one. :)   
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Walker Texas Ranger: Outlaws Have Brothers III  
  
The Avenger was happy as he hung up the phone. The man at the other end said that Rangers Gage and Sydney were already at the diner. How wonderful it was for the Avenger to have the mouse willingly walk into the trap. He gave the man his orders. He was to trimate by way of the back freezer. As long as it took.   
  
****  
  
"Excuse me," The oddly familiar man said to the diner, "Is there a Sydney in here?" He did not wait for a response then he said, "You have a phone call."  
  
Sydney looked at Gage with a confused face as she stood up. She disappeared around the corner where the phone in the back was. After a moment the man told Gage that Syd wanted to talk to him. Gage, of course, expected that something was wrong. As he neared the back room he heard Syd yell, "Gage no!"   
  
Suddenly he was grabbed by the familiar man and thrown into a cold room. At first he didn't realize what exactly had happened till he stood up and realized where he was. He looked over in the corner and saw Sydney on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and helped her up. It was cold. They ran over to the door and tried to open it. No such luck. The man yelled to them, "Compliments of The Avenger." Then they heard his footsteps as he walked away.   
  
****  
  
Walker was beginning to worry about Gage and Sydney. They should of been  
back by now. He figured out by investigating the warehouse that someone must be after the entire Task Force. He suspected so much.  
  
This is why he had more reason to worry. Alex walked in the door and Walker noticed that he face seemed pale. "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"No actually. I think I got that stomach flu that's going around." Alex answered.  
  
"There's no stomach flu going around." Walker answered.   
  
Alex was about to respond but was interrupted when the phone rang.   
  
"Walker? Walker this is Gage. Are you there?" Walker heard Gage's voice over the phone.  
  
"Yes I'm right here. Where are you and Syd?" Walker asked.  
  
Walker, listen to me. A man named the Avenger is after us. He's got me and Syd locked in a freezer in the back of a diner. You need to come now." Gage said firmly and quickly, "I can't talk long be cause my cell is gonna freeze up soon."  
  
"Okay," Walker answered calmly, "I need to know where you are at before it's to late."  
  
"I'm at the diner on Atlanta-" Gage's voice cracked right before the line went dead.  
  
"Gage? Gage?!" No answer. Walker hung up the phone. He quickly told Alex the story and Walker told her that they had to hurry and get in the car to go to  
Atlanta drive and go in every diner until we find Sydney and Gage.  
  
"Oh no. This is horrible." Alex replied.  
  
"Let's get go and get in the car." Walker said.  
  
"Okay Walker, but you go. Cause I don't think I can handle a car ride." Alex said.  
  
"Okay, well you rest up and take something. The last thing I want is you sick." Walker said.  
  
"Yeah..." Alex said right before her mind started to wander about what is could be sick with.  
  
Walker gave her a kiss goodbye and left. Alex decided to go to the doctor's to get checked up and get something for this stomach flu. She had never had a illness this odd before. Huh.  
  
****  
  
Syd looked at Gage and asked, "What did he say? Is he c-coming?"  
  
Gage answered, "I told him everything but the phone went dead before I could give him the full address." Gage looked at Sydney with some sadness in his eyes.  
  
Sydney sat down on a wooden crate. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Walker will find us."   
  
Sydney looked over at Gage who sat down next to her. "I hope so."   
  
Gage wrapped his good arm around Sydney as he said, "You're already cold. I guess we'll just have to snuggle." Gage said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Sydney smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gage's neck. "I love you Gage."   
  
"I love you to Sydney." Gage smiled. So did Sydney.   
  
They were quiet for a couple minutes as the held each other in the bitter cold. Sydney broke the silence by saying, "When did you figure out that you were in love with me?"  
  
"Well, when I first saw you I thought that you seemed nice. I really didn't think about you and me as more than partners." Gage started.  
  
Syd put on a puzzled face as she said, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I knew I was going to fall for you right after you said, 'Hi'." Gage said as he turned and grinned at her.   
  
Syd laughed and held him closer. "So you see Syd, Walker is going to come here and get us because we have been through way to much to find each other now and no make it."   
  
"Perfectly right." Sydney looked in his eyes and put on a more serious face as she said, "And even if no one came, or at least no in time, I would die happy because I'm with you."   
  
Gage grinned as he said, "But even so, we are going to make it. Together."   
  
"That's the only way to go." Sydney said, "Together."  
  
****  
  
Walker went with Trivet diner after diner looking for Gage and Sydney. They were running out of time quickly. Walker knew this.   
  
Then, finally, he came to a diner at the end of Atlanta drive. As he walked in he was suspicious of a man behind the counter. He looked oddly like the Chairman. That's when Walker knew he had met the Avenger. Ruthless till the end. They showed their badges and asked to inspect their freezer for "illegal elements". The man Walker assumed was  
the Avenger started to lead them to the freezer chamber when suddenly, two more men came from behind and an all out mob started. Walker and Trivet yawned as they knocked each of them down like bobby pins.   
  
Then came the Avenger. He was indeed a great enemy. Walker knew that he had to keep him alive for questioning and such. That is why this would be harder than most fights he had been in.  
  
****  
  
Sydney shivered in Gage's arms. They were getting colder. Gage himself was beginning to worry. She had her head resting on Gage's chest and shoulder.   
  
He looked down at Sydney and saw that she was beginning to fall asleep. "Syd." Gage put a and on her forehead as he talked. "You have to stay awake or else we might never wake up."   
  
Sydney shook herself out of it as she said, "I know you're right. It's so cold in here."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." Gage said mockingly.   
  
"Gage," Sydney said looking up at him, "How long have we known each other?"  
  
"Hum..." Gage thought, "I don't know, awhile I know."   
  
They waited and waited. Gage knew that one of them were going to start saying their good-byes. It was then that Gage decided that if it got to the point where neither of them thought that they were going to make it...  
  
"S-Syd?" Gage said teeth chattering.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" Sydney answered.  
  
"If we make it," Gage held Sydney closer and asked, "Will you marry me?"   
  
Sydney smiled up at him and kissed him before she said, "Y-yes."   
  
Gage smiled and kissed her again. "And for are honeymoon?"  
  
"We'll go someplace really hot." Sydney said smiling. "Now I am even more determined t-t-to make it. Because now I know that if we make it out, I'll never have to live a day without you."  
  
Gage answered, "Never, never."  
  
****  
  
Walker kicked and punched an awful duel. But finally, Trivet got an opportunity to good to pass up. He grabbed his arms and put on some handcuffs.   
  
Walker hurried to find Syd and Gage. He kicked and pushed at the jammed door. Syd and Gage figured out that someone had come and stayed clear of the way.  
  
When Walker finally got the door open they came out hand-in-hand. Never let go since.  
  
****  
  
Everyone gathered at the bar later on. First they just celebrated that fact that they were all alive. Until...  
  
Gage and Syd stood up and then Gage said, "Um...folks, we have an announcement. Sydney and I...we...we-" Gage stumbled for words but Syd stepped in.  
  
"We're getting married!" Every jumped up and celebrated.   
  
After a few minutes Alex stood up and said, "I went to a doctor today about that nasty stomach flu I have and well...it turns out it's not the flu." Walker looked worried at first.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Well, we're fine." Alex answered.  
  
"We're?" Walker asked. There was a moment of silence as Alex's words set in. Then Walker said, "We're having baby!"   
  
Everyone rejoiced for everything. Everyone was happy.  
  
This was one of those memorable moments. One moment where everything is perfect.   
  



End file.
